


For I am an Endless Well

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elder God, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, they're both assholes actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: In the Kamski mansion, Connor enjoys the luxury of his own private garden, and Elijah Kamski enjoys the luxury of taking however much he sees fit.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	For I am an Endless Well

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the wonderful Sunkiller, whose enthusiasm for my work is consistently humbling and inspiring!! I so enjoy chatting plot with him - he never fails to ask just the right questions to get me excited and thinking about cool new ideas! He asked for some Elijah/Connor60, and since I haven't been able to share too much about them yet I was thrilled to oblige! I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Note: This scene is set during the very beginning of [What Makes Up a Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780586/chapters/51970243), so spoilers for Elijah and Connor's involvement in that story!
> 
> New to the series? Check out the timeline [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

Connor breathes in deeply, letting the humid air fill his nostrils and filter through his lungs. It’s heady with scents and with power, the plants around him practically humming with energy. Truly, humanity must be good for something, he thinks to himself, if they can create such a marvel. Here, in the center of Elijah’s mansion, is a gigantic greenhouse built specially for the god himself. The windows tint and brighten to let in just the right amount of daylight at just the right times, there is heating in the floors, and a fine mist that dispenses into the air to keep the plants that need it moist. A perfect environment for a garden of poisonous greenery.

Connor had insisted on it, when he and Elijah first began their alliance of sorts. He refused to be powerless, and if he was going to aid in the man’s research, he had argued, he would need to be able to tap into his magic. So the greenhouse had come into existence, faster than Connor had honestly expected it to. Another reason not to doubt his decision to ally with this human. Humans could be useful, after all, especially humans with power and wealth and such an endless hunger for  _ more _ . That was easily used for manipulation and control, and Connor has Elijah wrapped around his little finger. They are bound together, at least until his interest wanes.

Connor’s ears swivel back as he hears footsteps approaching the garden’s west entrance, and he barely needs his sense of smell to know it’s Elijah. The man had made no effort to guard his true name, so now Connor can feel him from a distance with very little effort. Not that he spends much time rooting around in Elijah’s head. He has no interest in such things, cares little for knowing what goes on behind those piercing blue eyes. But the convenience of having instant access to the feelings swirling around Elijah is worth the hassle, Connor thinks. It’s why he knows this visit to the garden is celebratory.

To no one’s surprise, wiry arms wrap around Connor from behind, Elijah spinning him around to grin triumphantly up at him. “I’ve just got the report - we leave tomorrow for the forest up north.” Elijah announces, and Connor’s toothy grin spreads across his face to match the human’s. That was indeed good news. They had been tracking potential locations and methods for capturing his brother for months now, and it seems like Elijah’s gamble with the police has finally paid off. Knowing what he did of the forest and of his brother’s powers, Connor had been loathe to simply enter it himself or arrange a manual search of the entire area. So he had left the brute work of the planning to Elijah, not wanting to trouble himself with specifics.

“That is good news indeed” Connor purrs, “You’ve done well, Elijah.” One of his hands comes to rest on the man’s chest, the movement jangling the delicate silver chains that hang between his wrists. The spark in Elijah’s eyes is almost visible to the naked eye, as he chuckles out in response “What, didn’t think I could do it? You underestimate me at every turn.” That is certainly not true, Connor is very aware of the very real limits of Elijah’s capabilities. “But I’ll take a reward, nonetheless.” Elijah continues, grin turning into a smirk as he presses just a few inches closer. 

Connor rolls his eyes, but he leans down to press their lips together nonetheless. There is pleasure to be had here, and he has never been one to deny himself enjoyment. Not then, and not now. Elijah, for his part, surges into the kiss, all teeth and tongue and force. There is no desire for gentle touches, for exploration or softness. They are neither of them gentle creatures, so why should their union be any different? Elijah’s hand is on the back of Connor’s neck, tugging him down further as his nails scratch at the short hairs there. Someone makes a noise, low and needy, but neither will acknowledge it, instead letting it be eaten up between them.

Elijah is always greedy, always grasping, and especially so when they have sex. His hands shove aside the silk fabric of Connor’s robe with little to no grace, knowing that if the fabric rips he’ll simply buy another. His nails leave pink stinging trails in their wake, marks that will quickly fade from Connor’s skin. He takes and takes and takes, with his mouth and his hands and his greedy eyes, taking in the form of the god who has deigned to allow this. Because Connor makes no move to stop him. He never does. Why should he care if a human is greedy with his body and takes more than he gives?

Connor is a god, after all, and his reserves will never run dry. Elijah could never even dream of taking enough from him to leave some sort of emptiness in his wake. Besides, he is not so foolish now as to allow anyone to see his true inner workings. No lock and key could ever guard a heart so closely as the weight of gold and obsidian against his chest. So Connor allows this, threading his fingers harshly through dark hair as Elijah worships greedily on his knees. The craving for power and control is a stench almost palpable, clouding the air around them alongside the smell of sex and sweat and sickly sweet death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
